


Shadow of the day

by katarina_230



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarina_230/pseuds/katarina_230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people Rhaegar had kissed, but only one time he was in love.<br/>Sooo ... this is a little bit AU, telling the stories of the people Rhaegar had kissed. As you can read above, only one time he was in love. Can you guess when?<br/>I will add the names of the other characters when they will appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were cuddling each other, while the Dornish was still hidden beneath the luxuriant trees that were all around them. Jaime looked at his lover, wondering if ever a man was so beautiful - but then he laughed at himself. It didn't matter, because he didn't love him because of the way he looked. He loved his good heart, his compassion, his creativity, his enthusiasm, his honor, his self-control. Jaime loved how the other man looked at him with those purple eyes, where he could read that he was feeling the same. He didn't knew what he have done to deserve somebody like him, but at that moment he didn't care. He only wanted to be with him - even if couldn't last forever, even if all of those things will stop when they will come back to King's Landing.  
Jaime sighed as he kissed the Prince once again.


	2. Chapter 2

While Jon was waiting for a sign from his prince, he let his mind wander. What could have been if he was not an only child? Could he join the Kingsguard then? Of course, this was just a fancy of him. His father was too old now to have any new heirs, so Jon was needed to marry and have some kinds. Perhaps he will learn to do this, but by then he will never forget about the only person he loved. The one he wanted to run away with - the Prince he was waiting for now. He was told that it was something really important, so he went as fast as possible. But his Silver Prince was not in sigh. Where could he be?  
But Jon was so distracted by his thoughts that he never saw the Prince coming behind him, and giving a long hug. It felt so well! And when he turned back, the Prince kissed him, even through only for a few seconds. Then they talked about the realm problems.But Jon could not think of anything else but the kiss for a long time after.


	3. Chapter 3

One time, a servant girl wandered to far from where she should have been - so she got caught by some false knights and they tried to make her do things she didn't want to. But that happened right in front of the Prince's chambers, and he heard them. After he told them to go away, he asked the girl to come inside and have some tea with him. She was so afraid, so afraid! Not because of him, he was the one who rescued her after all, but because she was never so close to a noble person. She was not even one of the maids the highborn ladies took with them all the time, she was the girl who cleaned the kitchen's floor. And her mother told her a thousand times that no noble person will ever talk to her . But here she stood, with the Prince, while he put her some tea in a can. He asked her a lot of question - about who she was, her family, what made her come so far and he laughed when she told she just walked away. But it was no mockery in his laugh. He told her a few things about him as well, like how much he liked to read, to play harp, and about how he was going to wed a Dornish princess. And, when it was dark and she needed to leave, he kissed her on the cheek.   
The next day she saw the fake knights that tried to rape her were cleaning the kitchen floor, and she was going to work as one of the maids for princess Elia.


	4. Chapter 4

Elia was nervous about her marriage, but she wasn't afraid. She was a Martell, after all, and their House words were "Unbowed, Unbend, Unbroken" - so was she going to be. She was ready for an old man, or somebody as mad as Aerys, so when she meet the Prince, she was surprised. Such a beautiful man!, she tough, and let herself catch by his words. Even the way he talked was beautiful, and Elia decided she liked that man.  
They kissed for the first time the day they wed, and she felt happy. She didn't know him well enough to be in love with him, but she wished he will kiss her again and again and again. And so he did, when the bedding came.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyanna liked the way the Prince was. Not like every other man - he let her be herself when she was around him. Even more, he liked her. They would ride together, and fight with swords, and in those moments Lyanna knew he was not going to scold her for her wildness, as the other mans she meet have done a lot of times.  
So, when they kissed, she never tried to stop him. She just enjoyed the moment, even if she knew it was wrong - after all, he was married and with kids. But that didn't matter then. The only thing that mattered was how they kissed again and again that night, and how good it felt. The rest can wait, she told herself. -Lyanna, you are the only one I ever loved, he told her. She couldn't help but smile, and kiss him again.


End file.
